


Everything

by for_t2



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Fear, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Promises, Rain, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Love shouldn't scare her in an apocalypse





	Everything

It’s strange how the rain isn’t so scary anymore. 

A lot of things aren’t so scary anymore. An apocalypse will do that to you – it’s hard to be scared when almost all you’ve seen for the last few years is the destruction of the places you used to call home, and the death of the people you used to call friends. At least, sometimes, that’s what Simone tells herself. 

Other times, however, all she can do is stop herself from crying in fear, from running back to a bunker and hiding until it’s all over, one way or another.   
And sometimes, all she can do is laugh. After living through an apocalypse, some things just shouldn’t be scary anymore. It’s not like there’s any planes left in the sky, or any exams left to take, and it’s been years since she’s watched a good horror movie. But still, sometimes a random thought pops up, or a nightmare sneaks behind closed eyes. It’s silly. 

But not quite as silly as being scared of telling someone you love them. 

Especially in an apocalypse, where you never know if that person’s still going to be alive tomorrow. When each other is all either of them has. 

And it’s not that difficult, right? They have lots in common, they’ve been spending plenty of time together, they make each other smile… And, fuck, Simone’s had a good dream involving Fie’s smile last night. A very good dream. 

But what if she says no? What if she starts laughing? What if-- 

“You okay?” 

That voice makes Simone jump. And when Fie sits down next to her on the rooftop, it’s all Simone can do not to squirm – wanting to be as close as possible but not too close to make her uncomfortable but not too far to make her think she doesn’t like her but-- 

“We’re almost there,” she says. “We will cure him.” 

Sometimes, Simone feels guilty that she spends so much time thinking about Fie when her brother’s life is on the line. When there are more important things to deal with than her own rambling feelings. 

“Simone, are you sure—” 

“I love you!”

Silence. 

Smooth. 

And the way Fie’s eyes go wide tells Simone all she needs to know. 

“No, not like that! Not like… It’s just… I mean…” 

Silence. 

“I mean…” 

And the way Fie’s eyes narrow, the way she suddenly looks unsure, makes Simone want to look at anything but her. And the way she shifts slightly closer makes Simone want to disappear. But she doesn’t, because maybe… just in case. Just in case. 

“Promise you’ll survive.” 

“I…” and Simone has to force the words out. “I promise.” 

Silence. 

Fie nods. Kisses her. And it’s everything. 

“You too.”

“I promise.” 

And when the rain starts to pour down on them, they don’t even notice. Maybe it’s the apocalypse. But they’ve got each other. And it’s everything.


End file.
